Recently, information processing apparatuses (personal computers) and portable terminals (smart-phones, tablets) come to be widely used and, consequently, image output apparatuses for outputting image data transmitted from an information processing apparatus or a portable terminal also come to be widely used. The image output apparatus includes a printer having only the printing function and an MFP (Multiple Function Peripheral) represented by a multifunctional peripheral having many functions such as scanner function, Fax function and E-mail transmitting function, in addition to the printing function.
Such an image output apparatus is often connected to a network such as LAN (Local Area Network). In an office, for example, it is common that a plurality of image output apparatuses are installed at a plurality of places. A user selects an image output apparatus to use, considering the installed place, or functions supported by each image output apparatus.
Particularly in offices, it is common to limit users who can use the image output apparatuses. For example, before using an image output apparatus, the user logs in from an information processing apparatus to the image output apparatus to generate a print job, or logs in to the image output apparatus when he/she uses the image output apparatus. Different from an information processing apparatus, most of the image output apparatuses are not provided with any keyboard or similar mechanism and, hence, input of log-in information is troublesome when the user is to log-in to the apparatus. As a solution, a card reader is provided on the image output apparatus, and the user can log-in by a simple operation of passing his/her identification card (ID card) through the card reader.
As a log-in operation, a technique of reading information from a card in a contactless manner or by proximity communication, such as an IC card, is becoming popular. By such a technique, log-in is becoming easier. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-86976 discloses a technique in which, after a user is authenticated by waving a portable terminal over an image forming apparatus, a print job saved in the image forming apparatus can be displayed and its printing operation can be done on the portable apparatus.
On the other hand, a so-called cloud service is rapidly spreading, in which data is not stored in hardware provided in a company but the data is saved or applications are provided over the Internet. The image output system can also be provided as a part of the cloud service. In the following, such a service will be called a “cloud image output service.” In the cloud service, the user often accesses data simply by using the name of service, not much paying attention to where on the network the server exists.
FIG. 1 schematically shows a configuration of an exemplary cloud image output service 50 possible with the present technique. Cloud image output service 50 represents a system in which print data (print job) is uploaded from an information processing apparatus, and the job is printed by a printer located at a position easily accessible to the user. Here, a user 80 transmits a print job 82 from an information processing apparatus 62 (client PC) through a printer driver to a cloud server 60. For this process, the printer driver opens a screen for entering log-in name and password to cloud server 60. Unless the user inputs necessary information, print job 82 is not transmitted to cloud server 60.
Receiving the print job 82, cloud server 60 extracts the log-in name and the password allocated to print job 82, and performs an authentication process for cloud server 60. If authentication is successful, cloud server 60 saves print job 82 as print job 84 in a storage device managed by cloud server 60.
Let us consider how user 80 obtains a print-out thereafter. Assume that user 80 uses an MFP 68 belonging to cloud image output service 50 as an output destination. Then, first, user 80 moves from information processing apparatus 62 to MFP 68 (86). In order to use MFP 68, the user 80 must access a log-in entering screen of cloud image output service 50 through a web browser (or a dedicated access program) of MFP 68. In this example, it is assumed that an IC card reader/writer 66 is connected to MFP 68 to enable use of MFP 68. User 80 waves his/her IC card 64 over reader/writer 66 to log-in to MFP 68. Then, the user operates an operation panel of MFP 68 to activate the web browser, and calls the log-in page of cloud server 60. After log-in, a home screen of cloud image output service (home screen 140 of FIG. 4) provided by cloud server 60 is displayed on the web browser.
Referring to FIG. 4, on home screen 140, a list 142 of print jobs, which user 80 saved in a cloud file cabinet service 100, is displayed. User 80 selects a desired print job from list 142 and operates a print instruction button 144, and thereby transmits a print instruction of the print job. Cloud server 60 transmits the designated print job 88 to MFP 68 from which the print instruction has been transmitted. MFP 68 receives print job 88 and outputs a print-out 90.
A similar service can be used using a service in which files are saved in a cloud server. Here, such a service is referred to as a cloud file cabinet service. Referring to FIG. 2, cloud file cabinet service 100 includes a cloud server 110, and the cloud file cabinet service can be used by information processing apparatus 62, MFP 68 and the like.
User 80 using the cloud file cabinet service creates a document file by operating information processing apparatus 62, and transmits the created document file 112 to cloud server 110. Specifically, user 80 designates a cloud server 110 on a network as the place to save the file. Cloud server 110 saves, on a user-by-user basis, the received document file 112 as document file 114.
When user 80 wants to get a print-out of document file 114, he/she moves to MFP 68 that is connectable to cloud file cabinet service 100, waves IC card 64 over reader/writer 66 and thereby logs in to MFP 68. The user activates the browser on MFP 68, and logs in to cloud file cabinet service 100 provided by cloud server 110. User 80 designates a desired file from among document files 114 saved in cloud server 110, and transmits a print instruction 116. Receiving the print instruction 116, cloud server 110 selects the designated document file 114 and conducts a process 118 of converting it to a print job. Further, cloud server 110 transmits the thus obtained print job 120 to MFP 68 from which print instruction 116 is received. MFP 68 receives print job 120 and outputs a print-out 122.
Using the cloud service, it becomes possible to save and print necessary document any time no matter where information processing apparatus 62 or MFP 68 is located, as long as network connection is available. By way of example, it is possible to create a business-related document on the road using information processing apparatus 62, save it as a print job in cloud server 60, and print the document using MFP 68 at a convenience store nearby. As a result, necessary document can be formed at any place.